


Не обещаю, но в другой раз

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейсон знал, что это не было обещанием. Но это было очень похоже на заверение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не обещаю, но в другой раз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Not a Promise, but Next Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/859325) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2494384).

Джейсон запомнил — навсегда и навечно — день, когда океан расступился. Он помнил, как все, кто мог, не пошли на работу, а все дети прогуляли школу. Джейсон помнил, как все спустились туда, где отступила вода, ходили по песку и смеялись. Он помнил, что ему было одиннадцать и что он пошёл в первый раз самостоятельно. Мама никогда не ходила, и в задницу её ухажёров. 

Раньше туда ходили и другие дети. 

Теперь их всех уже отправили по исправительным домам. Остался только Джейсон и его не по размеру большая красная куртка, брызги с моря и извечная прохлада в воздухе. Всё, как ему нравилось.

Когда он ступал на мокрый песок и камни, шлёпая и чавкая кроссовками по лужам, чувствуя, как холод забирается под драные джинсы, и лавировал между людьми, ему было не так одиноко. 

В этот единственный из двух дней в году Джейсон мог спрятаться в толпе и почувствовать себя крохотной деталью громадной головоломки. 

Никто не узнавал его — но здесь вообще никто никого не знал, и все они были чужаками, но чужаки смеялись и улыбались вместе. 

Джейсон вдохнул холодный воздух, который, казалось, вяз на зубах и застревал в горле, и вбежал прямиком в толпу, не оглядываясь. 

У него был один час анонимности. Он собирался провести его на полную.

***

К концу часа Джейсон успел пробежать полдороги до второго острова и уже собирался вернуться. Пот холодил кожу, куртка болталась, обёрнутая вокруг пояса. Он услышал сирены, которые сигнализировали начало прилива, и развернулся обратно.

И только у самого своего острова Джейсон заметил, что куртка свалилась. 

Он обернулся, всматриваясь в однообразный пейзаж в поисках красного, и выругался, когда увидел, что куртку уже смывает накатывающей волной. 

Джейсон потёр руки и прикинул, успеет ли он добежать, когда кто-то подобрал куртку на той стороне. 

Мальчишка на той стороне поднял её, оглянулся, и Джейсон заорал: «Я тут!».

Он не знал, заметил его малый или что, но их взгляды пересеклись, и мальчишка сказал что-то. Джейсон не услышал его, не умел читать по губам, даже если бы видел так далеко, но чья-то рука дёрнула мальчишку назад, и накатил прилив. Громко рокочущий, с волнами и морской пеной, захлёстывающей камни и песок.

***

Настало лето, ему исполнилось двенадцать, и Джейсон точно не знал, на что рассчитывает, возвращаясь — но куртку он узнал.

— Я подумал, что ты вернёшься, — сказал малый, держа куртку, словно дарил её в знак мира. — Э-э.  
— Спасибо, — Джейсон взял её из чужих рук, слегка ошеломлённый и очень сбитый с толку. Он почти смирился с тем, что свою вещь больше не увидит. — Я Джейсон.  
— Я Тим, — ответил малый, теребя подол футболки. — Э-э, я, наверное… я пойду.  
— Хочешь посмотреть на приливные заводи? — спросил Джейсон как раз в тот момент, когда Тим разворачивался. Тим оглянулся, широко распахнув глаза, и неуверенно заулыбался.  
— Ладно.

***

— Я… — Джейсон не знал наверняка, конечно, но всё же. — Увидимся в другой раз?

Тим переступил с ноги на ногу, покачался на пятках, всё ещё улыбаясь. 

— Конечно, — он протянул руку. — В другой раз, когда вода расступится, я буду ждать тебя тут. Идёт? 

Джейсон пожал руку Тима и улыбнулся. 

— Идёт.

***

В холодное зимне-весеннее утро, когда вода расступилась, Джейсон пробежался до середины дороги и увидел, что Тим бежит с противоположной стороны.

Джейсон улыбнулся, широко и легкомысленно, будто происходило что-то особенное. Как фейерверки на четвёртое июля, или рождественские гирлянды, или индюшки на День благодарения. 

Они улыбнулись друг другу, и Джейсон подумал, что, наверное, надо бы придумать, о чём им говорить. А потом заметил, что Тим дрожит, пряча раскрасневшееся лицо в зелёном шарфе и растирая тонкую ткань рукавов. 

Поэтому он бросил в Тима свою куртку. 

— Ты замёрзнешь, дурак.  
— А ты разве нет?  
— А я умный, — Джейсон оттянул перёд толстого шерстяного свитера. Тим закатил глаза, кутаясь в куртку. С него она свисала примерно так же, как с Джейсона, но он с виду немного согрелся. Что уже хорошо. Наверное.

Джейсон ухватил болтающийся рукав и потащил Тима в сторону высунувшихся из воды камней, чтобы посмотреть, найдётся ли там что-нибудь интересное.

***

Тем летом Тим отдал ему куртку.

— Сейчас-то она мне не нужна, правда?  
— Тебе просто не хочется её таскать с собой, — Джейсон привалился к боку Тима и закинул руку ему на плечо. — Пойдём. 

Он не знал насчёт Тима, но для него этот день и этот час были самыми беззаботными в году.

***

Джейсон помнил, что когда-то мечтал жить на острове Тима. Там дела шли получше. Всё было уровнем повыше. Люди не казались такими печальными. Там не торчали до неба дымоходы и заводы не затапливали улицы вонью химикалий и дохлятины.

Тим рассказал, что когда-то мечтал жить на острове Джейсона. Люди там были приветливее. Дома стояли теснее и всё было важнее. Там была община, как назвал это Тим. И ощущение человечности. Или что-то такое. 

Джейсон догадался, что на стороне Тима дела тоже шли не совсем радужно. 

Но, несмотря ни на что, они всегда могли встретиться посередине.

***

— Ты бы переехал ко мне жить, если тебе так сильно не нравится твой остров, — сказал Джейсон одной зимой. Глаза Тима просияли на миг, прежде чем он отвернулся.  
— Я не… Это не очень хорошая идея.  
— Ты не хочешь?  
— Я хочу.  
— Так почему нет? Ты всегда жалуешься, как у вас там не очень, — костяшки Тима задели руку Джейсона, пока они шли бок о бок. — Или ты несерьёзно?  
— Я хочу, — Тим остановился и оглянулся в ту сторону, откуда они пришли, в сторону острова Джейсона. — Но я не могу.

Джейсон не знал, стоит ли спрашивать, почему. 

— Моя мама умерла, — шепнул Тим, сжимая пальцами красную ткань куртки, до размеров которой Джейсон только-только начал дорастать. — А мой папа, ну. Он не в лучшей форме тоже, — глаза Тима были синими-пресиними, ясными и невыразимо-знакомо печальными. Джейсон такие видел дома каждый раз, когда пытался сообразить, как свести концы с концами.  
— Ты ему нужен, — закончил за него Джейсон. Тим поджал губы.  
— Я ему нужен. 

Они почти не говорили всё оставшееся у них время. Но Тим подцепил согнутым указательным пальцем палец Джейсона, и было… здорово. 

Тиму было одиннадцать. Джейсону — четырнадцать.

***

Тем летом вместе с курткой Тим вложил Джейсону в ладонь мобильный телефон.

— Я не могу пойти с тобой. Но, может, так будет проще. 

Тим не просил Джейсона пойти с ним. Он знал. Всегда знал. 

Может, дело было в том, как Джейсон ходил и держался, или в том, что Тиму была знакома усталая, слишком рано появившаяся зрелость у Джейсона во взгляде. Но Джейсон не спрашивал, и Тим не давил на него.

Он глянул на Тима сверху вниз — и когда только он успел стать выше? А рос ли вообще Тим? — а затем на телефон в руке. Подумал, не отдать ли его обратно.

Потому что будь на месте Тима кто-то другой, _кто угодно другой,_ и Джейсон был уверен на сто процентов, что взорвался бы. Орал бы злые гадости. «Не нужна мне твоя благотворительность!» и подобное. Джейсон знал наверняка, потому что так уже было. Но это был Тим, мальчишка с его курткой, и один час счастливой беззаботной свободы.

Так что. 

Пальцы Джейсона обхватили пластмассу, металл и ткань. Позже, когда рёв сталкивающихся волн уже становился всё громче и громче, когда время расставания подкрадывалось всё ближе и ближе, его ладонь легла Тиму на затылок, и он прижался лбом к его лбу. 

— Увидимся в другой раз.

***

— Мои друзья говорят, что ты моя сирена.  
— По-моему, это как раз наоборот.  
— Ты заманиваешь меня в море.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я утонул.  
— Не получается дышать.  
— Невозможно выбраться обратно.  
— Забывая про всё на свете.  
— Заглушая весь мир вокруг.

***

Они звонили и — позже — писали сообщения и электронные письма друг другу. Тим рассказал ему, что когда-то их острова были одним большим островом. Но вода рассекла их и поднялась, да так и осталась.

Джейсон задумался тогда, сложилось бы всё иначе, будь их острова одним большим до сих пор? Встретились бы они тогда? Было бы это так же важно, как сейчас? 

Джейсон вкалывал как проклятый, закончил школу и поступил в колледж.

Каждую зиму он уходил от воды без куртки и каждое лето возвращался с ней. Он рос, пока её швы не стали трещать на плечах и красный не выцвел. 

Но она была данью сентиментальности. 

— Он очнулся, — сказал Тим, когда ему было шестнадцать и он сам был кожа да кости. Джейсон взял Тима за худое запястье, когда они сели на мокрые камни, чтобы посмотреть на океан. — Он очнулся и у него, по-моему, появилась подружка. Так быстро всё произошло, да? То есть. Вау, — Тим откинулся назад и уставился в синее-пресинее небо. Джейсон рассмеялся. — Он очнулся без году неделя и уже нашёл себе подружку. Даже у меня ещё подружки нет.  
— У тебя есть я, — сказал Джейсон. Тим медленно повернул голову в его сторону и расплылся в улыбке, сладкой, как карамельный сироп и липкий сахар.  
— У меня правда есть ты, — Тим высвободил запястье из пальцев Джейсона, чтобы взяться с ним за руки. — Ты у меня всегда был.  
— Именно, — Джейсон поиграл бровями. — А я в тысячу раз лучше любой девицы.  
— То есть, девушки у тебя поэтому не было? — Тим недоверчиво вскинул брови. Джейсон фыркнул и пихнул лодыжку Тима ногой.  
— Я же сказал только что, разве нет? У тебя есть я. Значит, у меня есть ты. Боже, неужели так сложно понять принцип, мистер я-обучался-по-программе-повышенной-сложности? 

Тим засмеялся, жмурясь. Его плечи вздрагивали, волосы упали на лицо.

— Ты иногда такое метёшь, — Тим сделал глубокий медленный вдох.

Взвыли приливные сирены. 

— Я бы хотел просто… быть здесь, с тобой, — сказал Тим в последовавшей за сиренами тишине, прикрывая глаза. Ветер сдул с его лица волосы и взметнул одежду. Джейсон рассматривал его профиль.  
— Я бы хотел быть с тобой, — ответил Джейсон. 

Позже, когда Джейсон стоял у кромки воды, он, кажется, увидел Тима на другом берегу. Он не знал, кто из них ушёл первым, но ему показалось, что что-то важное осталось там.

***

Куртка уже почти превратилась в жалкую тряпку.

Тим засмеялся, когда Джейсон сказал, что она будто войну прошла. Спросил, не пора ли её выбросить. Казалось, правда, что вместе с ней заканчивается что-то ещё. 

— Как ты относишься к шарфам? — спросил Тим, рассматривая на вытянутых руках поношенную вещь и задумчиво щурясь. Джейсон вскинул бровь, когда Тим покивал сам себе, перебросил куртку через руку и привалился к его боку. Джейсон положил ладонь на затылок Тима и осторожно зарылся пальцами в его длинные волосы, несильно потянув.  
— Ты решил отращивать. 

Тим замычал, укладывая голову на плечо Джейсона. Они стояли посреди дороги между двумя островами, глядя на океан. Скорее всего, они мешали другим ходить. 

Джейсону было без разницы. И он был уверен на все сто процентов, что и Тиму тоже. 

Наверное, им нужно было поговорить. Сказать что-то. Но словами они могли обменяться в сообщениях или в скайпе или ещё как. 

Но только здесь Джейсон мог повернуться, зарыться носом в волосы Тима и вдохнуть. Запах стылой воды, мокрого песка и ласковое тепло Тима. 

Тим потянулся взять его за пальцы. 

Джейсон бы стоял так вечность, если бы мог. 

— В другой раз, — сказал Тим. — В другой раз. 

Джейсон знал, что это не было обещанием. Но это было очень похоже на заверение. 

— В другой раз, — согласился Джейсон.

***

Джейсон запомнил — навсегда и навечно — день, когда океан расступился и мокрый песок заискрился на солнце. Скользкий и вязкий, чавкающий под кроссовками там, где Джейсон ступал-шёл-бежал-нёсся.

Он помнил — очень хотел всегда помнить — то чувство, когда он увидел Тима на той стороне. Они замедлили шаг посередине. 

Они оба слегка запыхались, и Джейсон не знал, кто из них тянул руку первым, но их указательные пальцы сцепились и они притянули друг друга ближе. 

Тим запрокинул голову, а Джейсон наклонился, и его свободная рука накрыла затылок Тима. В какой-то момент они, наверное, закрыли глаза, потому что сейчас они просто стояли и грели дыханием кожу друг друга. Их носы столкнулись, и Джейсон почувствовал, как губы Тима скользнули по щеке, по скуле. 

— Привет, — сказал кто-то.  
— Привет, — ответил кто-то.

Джейсон запомнил это. Навсегда.

У него был один час чуда. Он собирался провести его на полную.

***

Иногда, каждый раз, ему казалось, что он оставлял что-то на берегу. Что-то, что возвращалось только когда он приходил снова.

Это что-то уносило и приносило, и бережно хранило приливом. Только для него.

Джейсон гадал, чувствовал ли то же самое Тим, оборачивая вокруг шеи и плеч Джейсона красный шарф. Тим выдохнул, и Джейсон подумал, что да. Да, чувствовал. 

— Привет, — Джейсон притянул Тима к себе, прижавшись щекой к его макушке. Руки Тима крепко обхватили его грудь, и Джейсон чувствовал каждый его глубокий вдох и выдох.  
— Привет.

Они переместились поближе к камням, чтобы было на что опереться. Джейсон не разжал руки, Тим всё так же прижимался к его боку. 

Волшебство этого места не изменилось. Когда он рос, сюда приходили многие, кого он не видел сейчас. Для них чудо стало обыденным. 

С каждым годом чужих лиц было всё больше и больше.

Целое море перемен.

Тим взялся пальцами за петли на поясе Джейсона, Джейсон запустил пальцы в карман Тима.

Каждый раз, когда Джейсону казалось, что нужно бы что-то сказать, и раскрывал рот, запах соли и плотный ветер заталкивал слова обратно. 

— Тут здорово, — сказал Тим. Джейсон знал, что он не смотрит ни на что.  
— Здорово, — Джейсон сосредоточился на том, чтобы запомнить жар и очертания тела, ощущение кожи на коже и выпирающих костей там, где они прижимались боком о бок. Было лето и было жарко, солнце палило нещадно. Было липко и душно, но Тим рядом с ним был настоящим, цельным. Джейсон бы это ни на что не променял. — Было бы классно купить катер. Поплавать.  
— Мы не умеем управлять катером.  
— Мы можем научиться. 

Так произносилась тысяча и одна мелочь. Обрывочные сбивчивые мысли, которые ничего не значили, но звучали как всё самое важное. 

Однажды, когда Джейсон сможет — когда освободится от займов и долгов, и люди в его квартале перестанут обращаться к нему за тем, и этим, и ещё чем-нибудь — он выберется отсюда. Свалит с островов. С обеих. 

Переедет на побережье в другой стране или, может, в большой город с мостами и тоннелями, толпами и зданиями, пронзающими небо. 

И однажды, когда Тим сможет — когда будет свободен от людей и давления и тысячи и одной обязанности, от которых он поджимает губы и стискивает зубы — он тоже отсюда уберётся.

Может, они уедут вместе. 

Скорее всего, нет. 

Взвыли сирены, и люди всколыхнулись, расходясь к своим островам. 

Пальцы Тима коснулись краёв шарфа — их куртки, их флага — перед тем, как он развернулся, чтобы уйти. Джейсон поймал его за руку, поймал взгляд синих-пресиних глаз. 

— В другой раз, — сказал Джейсон, и это не было обещанием. Почти нет. 

Он вложил простое серебряное кольцо в ладонь Тима.

Тим глянул на него и улыбнулся. 

— В другой раз. 

Он сжал пальцы поверх кольца и сделал шаг назад. Джейсон повторил за ним. И так, лицом друг к другу, они медленно отступили на шаг. Другой. Третий. Вполоборота. Не сводя глаз. 

Джейсон не знал, видит ли его Тим со своей стороны — крохотное цветастое пятно на однотонном фоне стороны противоположной.

В другой раз. 

Может, они просто встретятся посередине.  
Как всегда.


End file.
